Hatsumode no tsuki
by Rozan-ji
Summary: La paciencia,a prueba.La recompensa...una sorpresa.¿Que es lo que te dice la luna de Hatsumode? Que ocultas un delicioso secreto.


Emily B.S presenta su humilde historia de SK, que por cierto no me pertenece y todo lo relacionado con su historia o personajes proviene de la mente maestra de Takei-sama (L)

_Enjoy_

**

* * *

Hatsumode no tsuki**

Nada era propicio.

El invierno,el encierro,el aburrimiento. Era una cadena que se había dado en un orden de los siguientes hechos:

Primero,toda la tropa de los ruidosos amigos de Yoh estaban de visita por Año Nuevo. El ainu; el chino,su esposa e hijo;ese detective inglés;el excarcelado reciente;la niña rosa...bueno,ella estaba desde antes,al igual que Ryu,Manta y las Hanagumi.

Bien, su casa era una pensión,pero las pensiones _normalmente_ cobraban. Reprochar no serviría de nada,sabía que algún día pasaría, y tuvo que ceder ante la expresión de súplica del rostro de Yoh en cuanto se armó el primer escándalo -Men había olvidado su peluche de panda-.

Luego no tardó en comenzar a nevar...y nunca paró.Una nevada que, si por lo menos algo ocurriera a su favor, sería más bien era una tormenta constante. De modo que el mundo exterior era imposible y la idea de dejar la casa,lejana.

Parecía que las cuatro paredes en la que estaban enclaustrados todos esos 'animales' los volvía indomables.

Y allí estaba Anna, contemplando su propio circo.

Tamao era ahora maestra de cocina de Jeanne,y le enseñaba un par de cosas bastante básicas,mientras que su aprendiz fracasaba exitósamente.

Horo Horo,Hana y Men pasaban el día improvisandojuegos. Habían encontrado una vieja pelota y jugaban un juego al que habían decidido llamar 'HoroHana'.Enseguida el heredero Tao se había revelado -de nuevo- exigiendo que el nombre sea solo 'Men',pero el ainu y el rubio disfrutaban sacando de sus cabales al niño y solo se reían de sus continuos caprichos. Era en estos casos cuando Ren salía en defensa de su hijo y Ryu lo enfrentaba,desde el bando de Hana,quejándose del carácter del chiquillo. Mientras que Lyserg era el 'enviado de la paz' ,e intentaba detenerlos.

Usualmente Chocolove se unía al juego,pero solo interrumpía con sus chistes absurdos...

Pero mientras había paz en cuanto al pequeño Men,todos -exepto los niños, ella,Tamao y Jeanne- apostaban jugando cartas.Y Kanna siempre,con un cigarrillo pendiendo de sus labios y actitud autosuficiente,terminaba ganando el monto. Frustración general.

Así era un día típico,entre otras cosas completamente normales que sucedían. Jeanne quemaba la comida,Tamegoroh espantaba a cualquiera que entrase al baño,objetos que desparecían,otros que se rompían -como un jarrón que la pelota del 'HoroHana' tiró al suelo y que _nadie_ había lanzado- ,quejas del clima,y alguna que otra pelea referente al control remoto.

Aburrido...

Un día Anna despertó tarde. Al mirar a su alrededor vió los futones de Tamao y Jeanne vacíos (para ahorrar espacio simplemente hacían uso de cuatro habitaciones;ellas tres en una,y los hombres,los niños y las Hanagumi)No se había percatado que todos estaban abajo,podía escuchar el acostumbrado ruido matinal. Estaba extrañamente desorientada y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Al mirar por la ventana,la claridez del día en conjunto con la nieve la encandiló demasiado,tuvo que esperar unos instantes hasta sentirse en condiciones de bajar a desayunar.

O almorzar. En efecto,cuando llegó al piso,el almuerzo estaba listo y sobre la mesa. Chocolove y Horo Horo mencionaron algo de la 'Reina Dormilona', pero en lugar de estamparlos en la nieve más dura del patio,decidió ignorarlos.

Comió distraídamente,sin hacer caso de los gritos y comentarios que la aturdían. De pronto la voz de Hana sobresalió de las demás,cuando exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Ha dejado de nevar!

Todos abandonaron la mesa y se dirijeron en tropel a la ventana más próxima y luego a la puerta. Los escuchó salir y comenzar una guerra de nieve. Eran tan infantiles...

Había quedado sola en la mesa,o eso pensaba.

-Anna-sama,no se encuentra bien.-La voz de Tamao sonó a su lado. Se volteó, aturdida. La pregunta le incomodó,y quiso evadirla. Comenzó a acomodar los platos.

-¿Eso es una afirmación? -preguntó luego,algo molesta. La joven había cambiado mucho,no tenía miedo en opinar o incluso imponer orden. De verdad había madurado y en cierto modo era más atrevida.

-Pienso que debería ir a un médico,antes de preocupar más a Yoh-sama.-agregó mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Anna con los restos de comida.

La itako quedó de una pieza. Definitivamente se había vuelto más atrevida. Pero ella se explicó cuando dijo:

-Solo me preocupo,porque soy su amiga.-y sin esperar una respuesta,desapareció en la cocina.

Sin embargo el cambio le había sentado bien. Se alegraba mucho por ella...y sintió una leve oleada de cariño hacia la jovencita. Iría a un médico ese mismo día,y tal vez le pediría a ella que la acompañase.

Pero,¿Yoh estaba preocupado?No le agradó la idea,ya que,aunque para su pesar,sólo quería que el castaño disfrute la estadía de sus amigos. Anna no lo había visto a los ojos en lo que iba del día,pero si Tamao lo decía,de seguro era cierto. La curiosidad la llevó hasta el patio,donde todos disfrutaban la nueva libertad en el inmenso manto blanco.

-¡Heeeeey!¡Annitaaaaaa! -Yoh la llamaba. Tardó en verlo,y finalmente lo encontró semi-enterrado debajo de un muñeco de nieve que se había caído. Respondió con la mirada y levantando una ceja,pero era una escena particularmente cómica y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.Él hizo lo mismo.- Hemos decidido ir a Hatsumode esta noche,¿vienes,verdad?

Él sabía cuánto disfrutaba Hatsumode.

-Sí.

***

Llegaron al templo justo cuando comenzaban a escucharse los tañidos de la gran campana.A pesar de ser apenas el segundo día de visitas,no había demasiada gente porque las nevadas habían obstruido la mayoría de los caminos. Además el templo que habían elegido -el más cercano,también- era pequeño y de por sí,tranquilo.

Luego de rezar y abandonar los antiguos o-mamori,los 'niños' -Hana,Men,Horo Horo y Chocolove- corrieron a los puestos de comida y pedían a gritos lo que habían elegido. Las cuatro voces se alzaban,descontroladas por el aroma de la comida recién hecha, y compraron tanta que por las manos repletas,luego no podían llevársela a la boca.Y con esto Anna descubrió que su circo era incluso ambulante.

Sin embargo,cada año valía la pena. Pedir los deseos y ver la rica combinación de colores vistosos de los kimonos o las luces artificiales del templo y la sección comercial,la conducía a la tranquilidad porque se sentía segura en ese lugar,y no pudo evitar pensar que diferente era al primer Hatsumode al que había ido.

De pronto Yoh entrelazó su mano con la suya y detuvo su marcha,diciendo.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Se apartaron del grupo,pero antes Anna pudo ver la expresión apremiante en el rostro de Tamao.

Caminaron por un sendero abandonado que rodeaba el templo. Era un poco oscuro ya que estaba delimitado por árboles perennes,pero la luz de la luna llena se filtraba entre el follaje y todo tenía cierto resplandor plateado. Parecía extraño cómo el bullicio de inmediato dió lugar al silencio. No pronunciaban palabra alguna,pero sabía exactamente porqué Yoh la había conducido hasta allí y qué le diría a continuación.

Se detuvieron al final del camino,que desembocaba en una pequeña laguna,ahora congelada. No había vida,pero el paisaje era tan desolado como cautivador y miraron durante un momento hacia la planicie de hielo,donde se reflejaba la inmensidad del cielo.

-Es tan hermoso estar con amigos,como permanecer en silencio. Al menos eso pienso.-Yoh se volteó a verla y agregó con una sonrisa.-Lamento si ellos te causan molestias,Annita.

-Puedo soportarlo.- _'En realidad,siempre que te encuentres bien...'_

-A veces son demasiado exagerados. Pero...no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.-finalmente formuló la pregunta,de la forma más delicada posible -¿Has ido al médico?

Había pensado mucho en lo que le respondería. Pero olvidó todo de forma tan improvista que no pudo menos que guardar silencio,lo que costó la tranquilidad con la que había afrontado hasta ese momento Yoh.

-Dime que sucede.-su voz ya era angustiante. La tomó por sorpresa y de inmediato quiso corregirse.

-Ya me siento mejor,descuida.

-¿Seguro? -la escrutó con la mirada.Y ella se la devolvió, resuelta a calmarlo. Una nube solitaria cubrió la luna,y al segundo siguió su perezoso camino.

En el momento en que la luna apareció nuevamente, Anna rompió el contacto y miró tranquila la enorme esfera. Fué cuando Yoh se dió cuenta de que todo estaba bien,y también dirigió allí la vista.

Pero pronto el frío hizo lo suyo,e hicieron amague de partir hacia el calor del gentío.

Eso había sido todo. Las palabras no habían salido como le habría gustado,y Anna comenzó a caminar. Se volteó al ver que el joven no la seguía.

Él estaba de pie unos pasos atrás. Parpadeaba repetidas veces,pero extrañamente,la luna había quedado impregnada en sus pupilas. Rió,y se frotó los ojos. Al abrirlos miró a la rubia,que lo esperaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Fué un pequeño segundo cuando vió la misma luna en el abdomen bajo de la joven. La ilusión desapareció, y súbitamente recordó un poema. Las piezas encajaron una a una.

-¿Yoh? - llamó. Él la miró a los ojos,con una mezcla de asombro y emoción...

-¿Recuerdas aquél poema? -preguntó,acercándose.

La expresión del castaño lo delataba y de inmediato supo a cúal se refería. Yoh era un poco lento...

Una silueta de luna llena

Recuerda al niño que en su vientre lleva.

No era necesario afirmar.

Y ahora que lo veía mejor,no importaba cuantos problemas podían causar los 'inquilinos', porque pronto habría que dar albergue a uno más,que podría ser más ruidoso que todos ellos. Sonrió ante la ironía.

Luego solo siguió un largo abrazo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :P !!! Tenía la idea guardada desde hace tiempo. Se me ocurrió gracias a una cancion de George Harrison 'Here comes the moon' ,no tienen mucha relacion con el fic pero así quiso mi cerebro que nazca esta pequeña narración. Graciasssssssss~~~

Reviews y explicaré como se juega al HoroHana :D !!! (si pierdes, pasas a llamarte un 'Men' xD)

E.B.S


End file.
